


Within

by ramblebrambleamble



Series: Tumblr shorts [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Fantasy, Gen, Gods, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:33:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24301399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ramblebrambleamble/pseuds/ramblebrambleamble
Summary: "Go to this place, and you will see the face of a god."
Series: Tumblr shorts [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1747021





	Within

They told me, "Go to this place, and you will see the face of a god."

I went to the place. It was a great building, housing a great altar which stood in the centre of a wide pool. I could not say how deep the pool was.

I did not see any gods.

I crossed the bridge to the great altar. The priest at the altar cursed at me, for I had not thought to bring an offering.

"Your blood will have to do," he hissed, and he grabbed my arm and made it bleed into a fire in the altar's centre. 

Still, I did not see a god.

I crossed back over the bridge, and then stood by the depthless pool to watch as the other people that had come here made their offerings.

Their faces looked indifferent. This was routine to them, their steps like those of an automaton as they crossed over to the altar. The priest did not swear at them, nor bleed their arms, for they each held some small offering for the altar.

I still did not see a god.

Curious, I looked down at the pool. My reflection stared back at me, solemn and strange in the shadow of the altar. It did not look like me. It looked like a shade, with a hint of a mouth and sparks for eyes.

My eyes have never burned like that. I peered closely at the shadow on the water. It peered closely back. And then, it smiled.


End file.
